User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev and his Royal Advisor, Lars Washington. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** The first week(s) of August replaced: from August 10 to August 19, 2008 ** From October 26 until October 29, 2008 * Former discussions and messages can be found in His Majesty's personal archives. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Vinceria I would like to hear your opinion, as king, too. Hugokoe 13:36, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure, no problem, but on what exactly, Mr Hugokoe? 13:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Vinceria. Hugokoe 13:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::It sure looks nice. 13:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::thank you :D Hugokoe 13:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know whether it was the answer he wanted, but I do there a shovel upon (sjöpke d'r baovenop?) am curious about your opinion of this :) --OWTB 13:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Jamal Andru Saborca Hustróva and Jamal Hustróva sr. (Jamal Hustróva of Smoleniče) Those pages are not finished now. I need still to describing more about life. Because Jamal Hustróva sr. (Jamal Hustróva of Smoleniče) was man who made his suns come to Lovia and then it is important to have article. Next time I will put in my namespace before it is done. Jamal Hustróva 08:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine. Though they were not requested for deletion because they weren't good, but because they have nothing to do with Lovia in a direct way. They didn't live in Lovia and they didn't come to Lovia. Maybe you can put a short biography of the ancestors on the page of Jamal Hustróva, sr., the eldest of the family in Lovia. 08:32, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::They have lived in Lovia but I did not put that own page already :) They only returnt to Slovakia to die with their families. Jamal Hustróva 08:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Coffee Smakelijke koffie, trouwes wen archiveer je dezer pazjena 's? (vorge keer moest ik 't ook tig keer vrage, dus ik vang meral vreug aan ;P) --OWTB 14:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Dankje, doe ik wel eens. But, please: in English. 15:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Srry, or in danish: det gør mig ondt --OWTB 15:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::Zoeper :) 15:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::By the wa: I normally archive this page when there are at least 40 titles, and there are not even 20 now. (I have NOT said that you should make 21 titles to make me archive this page! ) 16:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm very sorry to maked this mistake. Jamal Hustróva 08:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's no problem We are all here to learn and to amuse ourselves. 08:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I did not read this before I added the section under. I hope thou wilt not send me to prison because I maked 20 heading? Jamal Hustróva 08:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Of course not I might be a difficult person, but I'm not crazy yet 08:37, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ow, I thank thee for that. Because thou sayest above if I maked 20 heading thou hast not said. I am now following English lesson. What findest thou? Jamal Hustróva 08:42, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That thing of the 20 titles was adressed to Oos Wes Ilava, and was meant in a funny way. I think your English has improved a great deal. Keep on going, and one day, people will notice no difference between your English and Shakespeare No seriously: I think you're doing well! 08:50, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Meanest thou I should become a writer? I thank thee very much for saying that. Thou art very friendly. --Jamal Hustróva 08:53, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're welcome. Keep on learning, writing and reading; what is more pleasant than knowing all the little secrets of a language? 08:57, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Knowing how to use them? Jamal Hustróva 09:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, more or less 09:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Daar had 'ie je! :D --OWTB 14:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Haha+13 Millstreet Canst thou please fix the hexacode? Jamal Hustróva 08:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I will certainly do that. 08:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::I like thee. Thou art a good king for Lovia! Jamal Hustróva 08:36, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, I really appreciate this. 08:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha+12 --OWTB 14:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Images Dear king, Eula and goodwhenyoureadthis! I hope You won't find it a big deal if the Mäöreser Museum of Modern Art some pictures of You uses for its exhibitionalis. We would be very happy if You give us green light. At most, Your images will only be forseen of a discribtion, so no bars, no glasses and no mustaches. Let please hear from You utmost soon, Grz, --OWTB 19:19, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Which onces? 06:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no! I'm afraid that I've become a trend setter! Hoogvleet 06:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::HRH, take a guess :P --OWTB 06:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I prefer that you don't use them, to protect my privacy. 06:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik doe wel een balkje voor je ogen ;D --OWTB 06:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Als je me vraagt of ik er akkoord mee ga, zou ik het ook wel op prijs stellen moest je respect hebben voor mijn mening. 06:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Jammer. Had er net zoveel werk aan besteed :P Dan maar op een andere manier --OWTB 07:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) È, je hebt t'r ook een plaatje van jou als koning opstaan! :D --OWTB 07:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Permission? I would like to go on with that thing I talked to you about in the library. (The one I need a calm environment for). I will make it less sharp and less eyecatching. Do you think I could go on then? 13:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Here? 13:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Why not? I'll be a good boy and walk within the lines you draw. 13:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, if you really want it, who am I to stop you? So, go ahead But you know where to stop, isn't it? 13:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll keep out the noughty parts and make sure I'll take the least daring part first. I do need to go now (go see my family and talk about reading nice peaces of Catholic text). Bye. 13:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::See what I mean with your spelling: "noughty" should be with an "a", "peaces" should be "pieces" Just kiddin' 13:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I didn't see my noaughty spelling mistake, but the other one I kept peacefully for you! 13:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : That's kind of you. 13:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::No fight! Sven Plemming 13:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Me and Yuri we would never fight, we're both pacificists with the same interests (partly ) 13:22, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I see. Sven Plemming 13:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Even not fight of concurrention? ~~ ~ ::::::Oh no, never with Yuri. 13:24, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::You would have to be very cruel and inhumane to get into troubles with Yuri. I get angry from time to time, but Yuri almost never does. 13:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Are you predator then? Sven Plemming 13:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No I'm no fighter neither, but I'm just a little bit more "feurig" 13:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I see. Sven Plemming 13:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I try to never get angry, but sometimes I'd think by myself: 'Aναθεμαειη (reads: Anathema eiê) -- He'd be cursed! (Can be found in the frienldy-and-absolutely-not-hostile-book-ones-call-the-BIBLE on the following location: First letter to the Korinthians; 16,22) 13:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I have written the bible. Sven Plemming 13:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Which one? The original version in Hebrew about 100 AC (CE for the fans) or the Greek one, or perhaps even the Latin one? 13:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :The Pfälzisch. Sven Plemming 13:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'd love to chat around for a little longer, but I really got to go now. I'll just leave this one for you and Dimi to figure out: Αντροπος κακος (not my favorite one, though) 13:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Antropos kakos... Sven Plemming 13:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know a pinch about greek, but I happen to know this one (so maybe I do know just that pinch?). I think it means as much as 'people suck'. That doesn't seem something for Joeri to say? 13:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I see, it not to be his favrurite. Sven Plemming 13:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Know I see too. I must have missed it while reading the conversation. I know Joeri a little from Libertas. At least I think I do. 13:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I thing I know him form today. Sven Plemming 14:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::To me, he seems a sweet guy with an honest meaning. To bad I don't know him for real. 14:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I see. Sven Plemming 14:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::well, he is a good guy. Not an everydayperson, and that's what makes him so special :) 14:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Everybody is same of value, but everybody is differnet in being. Sven Plemming 14:16, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's a nice one 14:16, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I see. Sven Plemming 14:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Problem nle I got the wrong key!! ~~ ~ :Huh? What happened? 15:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have wronk key! ~~ ~ :::Tell me, what's the exact problem? 15:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You sees: I see I got wronk key? You understant? ~~ ~ :::::I see. Can't you find the key for "~", or is there something wrong when you press the key? 15:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes the key is wronk. See: ~~ ~ :::::::What shalled I doe! The key is wronk! ~~ ~ ::::::::I suggest you shut down the PC and restart it and see if the problem solved itself. 15:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Chwhat do you mean? Doe I take gun and shot in computer? ~~ ~ ::::::::::I mean you should turn it off, pressing the "off" button. "ausschalten" 15:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::But there is much wire. ~~ ~ ::::::::::::Doe it work now? :::::::::::::Just press ~ four times after eachother. And otherwise, just copy it once and past it four times. 15:24, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I see. 15:25, 28 July 2008 (UTC) White spaces and coffee Ok dat van die witte ruimdes doe je altijd, maar die kome autematisch van 'laot e berich nao'. Maar waarom verander je koffie naar coffee? Als ik dat doe krijg ik cretiek :S Wat een rare morge zeg, staan ik op zie ik dat jij koffie naar coffee heb veranderd en dat Lars me redenloos op de uwn-wiki geblok heeft :S --OWTB 06:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :O, sorry daarvoor. Ik was de pagina gewoon aan het editten en ik zag daar nog een Nederlands titeltje staan, terwijl ik als staatsleider het goede voorbeeld zou moeten geven and always speak English About UWN, and many others (including Commandos): some people have found out the exact use of these wikis. Some aren't happy with that. 06:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, gwoon je "(trug)pakke" op een vriendelik corrigerend berichtje ;) --OWTB 06:55, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Wa's dat voor een raar brich trouwes: "time's up" :S --OWTB 06:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Wat weet je? ^ --OWTB 11:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Dat weet je wel. 11:33, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nu wel ja... --OWTB 11:35, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Had Alex je niets verteld dan? Of ben je er echt zelf moeten achterkomen? 11:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Wollen Sie Pfälzisch sprechen? Makfob 12:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Nein Danke. Wöllen Sie? 12:22, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Je bent best wel humor- en inspiratieloos. Cléo 13:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dat is ik volledig. Jezes Alex, last van MPS? 13:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Klopt. Daar raak je een gevoelige snaar. Kiekeboe! Mihay 13:23, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wel bijzonder dat je zo'n kapitale fout kunt maken. Zelfs mij lukt dat niet. Mihay 13:39, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mihay, doe nou niet alsof je ook nooit een fout maakt he. Misschien was het wel een grap. TahR78 13:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry Mama, ik zal het nooit meer doen :( Mihay 13:47, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ligt het aan mij of zijn de mensen hier gek? TahR78 13:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Het is het laatste... TahR78 13:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Mewhahahahahhahahah.... mewhhahahahahhahahaha aMihay 14:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Daarom wordt je gevraagd om te 1) vertrekken of 2) de strijd aan te gaan tegen het kwaad. Mewhwhahhahahahahaha Mihay 14:09, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Vertrek jij maar naar een lolwiki... We bouwen hier, en op Wikistad, en Wikilandj, en Wikination DA enzovoorts een land. natuurlijk hoort daar lol en grapjes bij. Maar als je niks anders kunt, dan... tja ik ben geen mod of politie ofzo maar dan moet je maar vertrekken naar een wiki waar ze continu grapjes maken. TahR78 14:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Djeezes man. Hebben jullie allemal last van de warmte ofso? Robin Ferguson 15:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Denk dat idd... TahR78 15:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Infidel!! MAKE CHURBANOVA INDEPENDENT OR YOU'LL DIE BECAUSE YOU NOT TO BELIEVE!! INFIDEL!!! :Ik ga je voorstel moeten afwijzen. Toch bedankt voor de mededeling. 12:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Knock knock, who's there? --Cléo 12:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Dimi, your talkpage looks like a bad episode of the muppet show. Just letting you know. 16:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Haha Saw it too 17:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Goed citaat Yuri :D --OWTB 05:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Ga je niet te ver Ga je niet te ver met je dubbele account dingen. Het is mijn IP-adres, wat verwacht je anders? 1 bewerking niet ingelogd en dan krijg ik gelijk een blokkade. Een ip-adres hoort bij een account, was je nu van plan iedereen zijn IP-adres te blokkeren? Begin maar eens met je eigen... TahR78 15:09, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Oei sorry, het spijt me. Het spijt me waarlijk, mijn fout. Ik dacht dat het hem nog eens ging om Alexandru, sorry daarvoor. Ik zal je direct ontblokken. Was ECHT niet de bedoeling, sorry! 15:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Kan gebeuren. Sorry dat ik zo aangebrand reageerde: heb een rotdag vandaag en het is hier ook zo warm. TahR78 15:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik begrijp het, ik zweet me ook kapot. Sorry dat ik je voorbarig blockte, moet je weten; ik wordt soms wat paranoia van die sokpoppen Sorry dus nogmaals, 15:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you ;) 15:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Ehi! Ik dacht ik doe effe m'n sokpoppe weg maar ja dan niet... --OWTB 15:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Libertas Zeg, op Libertas hebben we een admin nodig. Jij, Alex en MenM laten ons nu in de steek, maar er zijn wel duizenden verzoeken die moeten worden opgelost. Greenday is sinds zijn kamp ook niet meer erg actief: het lijkt er dus nu op dat de nieuwe generatie ervoor moet gaan. We hebben nou dringend een admin nodig. Kan jij een van ons admin maken? TahR78 15:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Oké, maar dat moet ik wel eerst goed bekijken. Wat zijn de plannen en de noden van de site exact? 15:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nou, er zijn bijvoorbeeld veel pagina's genomineerd voor verwijdering. TahR78 15:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oké. Ik zal je moderator maken. Maak er aub geen misbruik van en gedraag je voorbeeldig :) 15:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Oke. Ik beloof dat ik geen misbruik ervan zal maken (mag niet zweren als moslim...) TahR78 15:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Dat geeft niet, ik doe het ook niet als atheïst. 15:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Spotprente Ik mag geen foto's van je bewerke, maar mag ik wel spotprente over situaties in Lovia make (dan wel over alles en niet alleen hurbanova è) ? (LTHFYS) --OWTB 16:21, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Je doet wat je niet laten kunt en zolang je er zelf goed bij voelt. 16:28, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Ik zal ze wel op m'n gp houde :p --OWTB 16:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Information I can tell you something about the parodys on my sockpuppets: KleivnW is of Alexandru becuase he signs and he speaks dutch and romanian. Kloast isof cleo becuas she uses =) frequently and she doesnt sign Pierlot McCrooke 18:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Reactie van eentwee onanfhankelijken over Lovia Hij gaat verder dan wij gaan volges mij (bron 24 wiki): :I'm not sure what you expected. It's a wiki where the sole bureaucrat is a spoiled rich kid living out his dream of being a self-proclaimed Hobbesian monarch. It is by far the least democratic wiki I've ever seen, despite the wonderful constitution-like documents in which the monarch has conveniently insinuated himself permanently. Does anyone there believe for a second that their experience there will be a fair one? – Blue Rook 07:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC)talkcontribs Gwoon ter informeren. Blijkbaar denken onafhankelijken er bijzonderlijk extreem over... --OWTB 05:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Vergeet deze drie van Sithman niet: ::Is his honor yuri menedev really an impartial judge, if he was one of those whom the defendants were accused of acting against? Perhaps this should be investigated.Sithman8 18:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I notice that we do not have free speech in this country?Sithman8 17:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::May I reasonably point out that it is rather ridiculous to block somebody for breaking in-universe laws, particularly a law such as not making your hamlet independent, which, although the in-universe law enforcement might disagree with it, and may impeach one from a government position, or confiscate ones posession, out-universe, it would be a natural progression in lovia's historySithman8 16:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Dag Dimitri, en tot nooit - gelukkig maar. O ja, vergeet niet de groetjes te doen aan die zogenaamde vredevolle Amerikaanse arend. Hij is alleen een beetje nep, net zoals jij. Bucuresteanca 14:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Surrendering Ok Dimitri. Je hebt me nu. Ik geef me over aan jou. Je mag me hebbe. Nu Alexandru weg is heb ik 1. geen plannetjes 2. geen zin 3. geen motief 4. geen medewerkers meer om nog iets op touw te zetten. Ik heb m'n functie als vice in Libertas al opgegeve (zou je als bewijs kunne opvatten dat ik vertrek) Het zal nu wel wat rustiger in Lovia worden, héél véél rustiger. De meeste vrienden van me zullen wel meegaan, weg uit dit land. (dat wordt een kale bedoening hier zeg...) Doe maar niet weer zoveel moeite om een rechtzaak tege me aan te spannen. Dat is een dode aanklagen als het ware. Samenwerken met Alexandru was plezant maar nu heeft mijn aanwezigheid geen nut meer. We hebben het elkaar niet altijd even makkelijk gemaakt maar dat is nu verleden tijd. Ik pak maar s in. Misschien treffen we ons nog hier, misschien nog ergens anders, misschien nooit meer. Waersgów, --OWTB 13:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :What the heck is going on here ? Whom should I block to prove HRH is not the sole bureaucrat and not a spoiled rich kid living out his dream of being a self-proclaimed King? Maybe I should block HRH to show all of you, how about that? --Lars Washington 17:39, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :: Do it, I don't think he is the King that we need he does what he wants and if you do something he doesn't like, then you will be blocked, you get a lawsuit or he deletes everything, I thaught this was ment to be a wiki for everyone, but it is a wiki for "HRH's" bootlickers. I haven't expierenced anything of this myself but I see evrything, and I don't like it Patrick McKinley 19:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::I agree to what has been said here above. There now is a new group of people at this country, and they don't what a or this king. We should hold a vote with all citizens to see if they still want a king. Making in subcategorys like, I still want the king, I still want a king but not this one, I don't want a king. And than we see the results. It has to be done for this country. I kindly request to thee. Jamal Hustróva 05:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Lovia happens to be a free country and people who do not like it here are free to leave. To me, this remains a kingdom until HRH decides to step down. In the meantime I would appreciate some loyalty from the remaining Lovian population. Thank you for your time spending in reading this message from a loyal citizen. --Lars Washington 08:36, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Solution I've got a solution, if we also create a simple english wiki with a republic on it people can chose if they want a kingdom, or republic or even both. Then there is no need for fighting anymore. Please let hear from you soon :) Danke sjoean bie veursjót: --OWTB 09:37, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, nice to see you're back in town. What is this all about ?? Lars Washington 10:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::About creating a second wikination but not a kingdom, no, a republic, so people can chose whether they want a kingdom or a republic. Sounds like a peacefull solution to me :) --OWTB 10:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I think it will be very quiet around here when that happens Big Man 11:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, than you can't say that the kingdom was very succesfull :P (like the king has always said) --OWTB 11:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't see a real problem, but I believe that Dimi wont be home for a while. Just saying 12:12, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::No problem, because this will happen anyway :P Let's see it as a Better Lovia to republicans :) --OWTB 12:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I will stay here, because I have already too much here and because I can't break Dimi's heart No really, I have some nice functions and companies here. Besides, I have no problem with a king that governs correct and doesn't cost the tax payers 12:19, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'll stay here too, but I'll work in both countries. Hurbanova is my little child: ohhh... :P I think I won't break Dimi's heart if I'll spend less time here :D (he's a good boy, but we just differ too much, or on some parts, we differ too little :D) --OWTB 12:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Me and Dimi differ a lot from each other too. But we also differ from a lot from most people in our 'natural environment' and that, we have in common . 12:26, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::A large diversity in Belgium I see :D Well, Dimitri and me differ in almost everything except: (here we go) making wrong analyzes, blame eachother (Dimitri and having a sockpuppet, me and having vandalised) getting furious fast and then say or do stupid things (me giving Dimitri a compass so he won't ever get lost again, Dimitri: de koning regeert voor de volle 100% - klopt) and so on :P --OWTB 12:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::But people make mistakes so we can say we are people ;) --OWTB 12:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why is it, so many citizens are having problems with HRH being the monarch and ruling his country the way he thinks is best for all of us? I think he is a good King and I just can't have it when people always start discussing his rulership when he is absent. How would every each of us feel if this would happen to us ? I could certainly not appreciate it. (smile), BTW, nobody answered my question as to what is considered to be a sockpuppet in our beautiful Lovian country ?Lars Washington 13:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::For me the problem is what happens if he's not here: empty wiki, he doesn't need to be voted to come in parliament. But, I want to have an experiment. What happens if it's just a cerimonial king, like Beatrix (she's a queen :D) or whoever might be in Belgium. What do we need to do: set up another country, make someone king, volunteers? --OWTB 13:41, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I honestly think you should discuss this first with Dimitri. (smile) Lars Washington 13:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Why should I? It isn't in Lovia, not on Wikination... :) --OWTB 13:55, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, that is different of course. Lars Washington 14:24, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm already working a little bit on it. Most things like many laws will be stolen from Wikination, but simplified. --OWTB 14:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Dimitri is a good ruling king, but sometimes he needs to control his temper just a little more. I guess your experiment could come to the next conclusions: Dimitri has always been one of the most active people in Libertas/Lovia. His absence in one of those countries means a huge gap for sure. If he wasn't King, he would be (vice-)president, prime minister or wathever governs the nation -- it's just his ambition. If he can't be any of those, he would be an active, great politician who tries to be the opposing element to balance the politics of the country. I think that a nation without Dimi is a nation with one big figure less, king or not. 14:36, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I could not agree more ! Lars Washington 14:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I'm sure that Dimitri would be president if he wasn't king, but it's just not 100% democratic... And some things are just ... --OWTB 14:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Becoming king is never based on democraty (there were kings already ages before someone invented the vote). Becoming president should be (and on wikias is??) always democratic. 14:43, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No, I mean that the king should not be in the parliament directly because he is king. --OWTB 14:45, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Maybe he just likes the idea of a ruling monarch, like in them good olde days on the European continent. Better a good ruling King than a bad member of parliament... In my opinion, in the (unlikely?) event, Europe would have a president one day, I would support the idea of all ruling monarchs/royals (Belgium, Lichtenstein, Lovia, Luxemburg, Netherlands, Spain, United Kingdom etc...) to be made the first president of their (!) country. Giving European citizens the feeling they have not been in de kou gezet. How about that ? Lars Washington 14:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Na... Keep dreaming ;) This will never happen until Limburg will be independent. --OWTB 14:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) (it will never happen) :::::::::Says who? Never say never! Lars Washington 15:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, alright. Maybe in a thousand years, but not in 50 years in my life time (only expect to become 66 :P) --OWTB 15:09, 4 August 2008 (UTC) If Europe wants to become one 'country' it still needs to work away a lot of differences. They could start by forming some kind of confederation where every nation (then state) will have its own governor. Something called the Confederal States of Europe or so. They will have to move responsibilities from the state governments to the European perliament very slightly. Eventually they could become one real nation, the Federal States of Europe from then on (or something like that). But that will need time and a lot of patience/negotiation. 15:36, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :That is exactly what I have in mind, but who am I BTW, I will live till I reached the magical year 666 , You'dd better stay close so at least the two of us can vote for this exciting challenge when the time has come. Lars Washington 15:45, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::I hope I can witness a unified Europe too! But hoping it is and hoping it will stay (probably). I even considered once to study politics and perhaps become a member of the - existing!- European parialment. That is located in Straatsburg, France I believe. 15:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::It is never too late, young man, enjoy ! Lars Washington 15:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::United Europe isn't the US, Europe is much older and has larger differences in culture. United Europe like the US will not be so fast, keep it on hoping. --OWTB 17:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) King's Gardens Dear the king himself (according to the infobox at King's Gardens) Could you please create the apartments and the mall in King's Gardens when you return (on 19 aug?) or demolish it and create a nice park or something like that. With un priatelsh smeatsh, OWTB on 10:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC)